


Harry Potter and the I Have no Clue What to Name This So This is All You Get For Now

by EmilySuzanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, F/M, Major Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilySuzanne/pseuds/EmilySuzanne
Summary: Georgiana Dawson has just started her fourth year at Hogwarts and all she wants is a quiet and normal year, but when you go to school with 'the chosen one' quiet is hard to find. Together with her best friend they try to navigate school, love, and the Triwizard tournament.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a short chapter. I have more written I just need to find time to edit it. I hope you like it!

As I stood on the platform waiting for the train to arrive, I waved at a couple of other kids in my year and asked how their summers were. We stood there making small talk for a couple of minutes before the scarlet steam engine came into view. The words “The Hogwarts Express” were painted boldly on the side. When the train came to a stop everyone clamored to get on. I headed to the back of the train to my usual compartment. I pulled out a book and settled in. I was only a few chapters in when the door opened and in walked a guy with longish brown hair and a mischievous smile.  
“My dear Ms. Dawson.” He said wryly. “We haven't even left the station and yet you’re already halfway done with your book. Whatever shall you do for the rest of the trip?”  
“I suppose I’ll simply have to settle for your company Mr. Avery,” I replied.  
“I do hope to provide some stimulating conversation madam. And we need not use formalities, please, call me Quinn.”  
“Very well Quinn. You may call me Georgiana.”  
I tried to appear serious, but I couldn't hold it for long. I burst into a fit of giggles and he joined in. Suddenly the door opened cutting us off. Through the doorway walked the golden trio that consisted of Harry 'Hothead' Potter, Hermione 'Greatness' Granger, and Ron 'Wacky' Weasley. They looked between us and then at the empty seats. The bench opposite of me was clear and it was probably the only one on the train. Why else would a group of Gryffindors sit with a couple of Slytherins? They sat down clearly uncomfortable.  
We all sat there for a while, the tension in the air was palpable. I pulled out my laptop hoping to get some work done on this fanfic I was writing. I opened a word doc and started typing. I worked for what seemed like hours. My fingers were flying, the words poured out. Just as I was getting to the climax the words seemed to stop. I let out a cry of frustration. Everyone in the car turned to stare at me.  
“I Uhm, the words, umm, sorry,” I said. I could feel my face growing warm. Hoping that I wouldn't die of embarrassment I hastily put my laptop away and buried my face in Quinn’s shoulder.  
•••  
Sometime later I woke up with my head resting on Quinn’s shoulder and crunching in my ear. I looked up to see that Quinn had helped himself to some chips from my bag.  
“Excuse you!” I exclaimed, sitting up. “What makes you think you can eat my food?”  
“You used me as a pillow. Therefore, any food you have is fair game.” He replied nonchalantly. The trio across from us was watching wide-eyed.  
I pretended to consider his statement. “Hmmm, I’m not sure about that. But because I’m so nice I would be willing to forgive you if you get me a chocolate frog from the trolley.”  
He narrowed his eyes. “Fine.”  
A couple of minutes later the trolley lady came past and Quinn picked up a couple of chocolate frogs. Wacky Won got a licorice wand and Harry Hothead got distracted by a Ravenclaw girl. We ate our candy in silence but were all very aware of each other. The tension was palpable.  
Eventually, we pulled into the station, and soon we were in the carriages and off on our way to start a normal year at school. At least, that's what we thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn and I were in our normal spot in the great hall waiting for the sorting ceremony to finish. After the ceremony was done, food filled the tables and the hall was filled with the clinking of plates and conversation. When everyone had their fill the empty plates disappeared, and everyone turned their attention to the front. Dumbledore cleared his throat and started his usual beginning of the year speech. Forbidden forest off-limits… blah blah blah…new defense against the dark arts teacher…blah blah blah. After so many years of the same thing, you sort of stop paying attention. However, this year’s speech ended differently. Apparently, this year Hogwarts would be hosting the Triwizard Tournament along with students from two other wizarding schools.   
I had no idea what any of this meant but everyone else did because the great hall erupted in cheers. I leaned over to Quinn.  
“What’s going on?” I shouted.  
“Special competition. The last time it happened was a couple hundred years ago. They had to stop it because so many students died.” I looked at him horrified. I thought student deaths was just an American thing.  
Eventually, everyone calmed down a little and we turned our attention back to the front as Dumbledore continued, “Due to the history of this tournament we will be restricting the age of competitors to students who are 17 years or older.”  
The Great hall erupted once again, but this time in outrage. Unsurprisingly the Weasley twins (who were about a month shy of turning 17) were the most outspoken. I didn’t really mind. For once it felt like the school was taking the lives of students seriously, well kind of seriously.  
•••  
Once Dumbledore’s speech ended, everyone headed to their common rooms. People were talking nonstop about what had happened. The huge dungeon wall slid aside, and I brushed past some terrified first years and sat on one of the couches in the Slytherin common room. Quinn came and sat down next to me as Draco strutted in. The second he sat in one of the chairs he started ranting. “That stupid Potter is going to try to get into that tournament...” Crabbe and Goyle (or as Quinn I call them, Thing One and Thing Two) nodded along as Draco started his first Harry Potter rant of the year. “That perfect Potter always getting everything…”  
I yawned before saying goodnight to Quinn. There was only so much ranting I could listen to. When I got up to my room Pansy, Daphne, and Millicent had already unpacked their trunks and hung up their Viktor Krum posters (why does everyone like him so much? He’s not even that good looking). I wanted to avoid as much conversation with them so I drew the blinds on my bed, snuggled under my blankets, and opened my laptop. I was ready to spend the next hour or two mindlessly scrolling through Tumblr. Thank God for good Wi-Fi. At around 10 o’clock a message popped up in the corner of my screen.   
Becca: How was your first day of stuffy old boarding school?   
I smiled. Becca didn't know that Hogwarts was a school of magic. She thought that it was some fancy boarding school in the middle of nowhere where I learned frivolous things like etiquette and sewing. I shot back a reply.  
Me: Things are good. It's nice to be back. But I miss you already :(  
Becca: Aww I miss you too. How’s Quinn? ;)  
I rolled my eyes. Ever since I told her that my best friend at school was a guy, she thought that we were a thing. Even when it was totally obvious that Quinn had a crush on someone else.  
Me: He’s good. It’s nice to see him again. The only person I’m definitely not looking forward to seeing is that dummy Draco. Ugh  
Becca: Is he ranting about that Harry guy again?  
Me: Of course, he is. I think this is a new record too. Last year it took him two days before he started ranting.  
Becca: I think someone has a crush on a certain pretty boy Potter.  
Me: Really?  
Becca: No one talks about someone else that much unless they’re crushing, and this Draco seems to be crushing hard. I ship it.  
Me: You’ve never even met them  
Becca: You’ve never met Mari or Adrien and you still ship them!  
Me: Touché   
I glanced at the time in the corner of my screen.  
Me: I hate to cut this short, but I have an early class tomorrow and I really should get to bed. Love you! Night!   
Becca: Ok have fun! I want to know everything about the Drarry situation! Love you too! Night!  
•••  
The next day I dragged myself out of bed and down to the dining hall. Quinn was already sitting in our usual spot.   
“She's alive!” He said as I sat down.   
I glared at him, “It is too early for this. Shut up. What’s for breakfast?”   
“Waffles!” He said pushing a plate toward me. He was a little too enthusiastic, especially since it was only 8:00 am. Nevertheless, I grabbed a couple of the golden-brown waffles and dug in. “How are you feeling about Care of Magical Creatures?” he asked.   
I glared at him again “It's two hours with the golden trio and Draco. I’m going to die.”  
“It's only the first day and you’re already dying. How will you ever survive until the end of the year? On the bright side, we have Potions with the Ravenclaws and Charms with the Hufflepuffs.”   
We ate in silence for a while before he glanced at his watch “We should get to class. Wouldn’t want to be late on our first day.” He grabbed one last waffle as we hurried off to Hagrid's, mentally preparing ourselves for the day and the year ahead.


End file.
